


So, you did the impossible.

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Series: From the view of Lumo [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Temporary Character Death, i based this off of a theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: If the traveler gave Lumo his light back while it was caged, why couldn't it do the same to others when it wasn't?





	So, you did the impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda to help my feelings of Cayde being dead and a theory.
> 
> also, this is my first story in the destiny fandom, so don't be cruel, please!

Lumo's Pov

I walk to my hidden little shop, in the supports above where Cayde used to stand. Its been about 6 months since Cayde died. His body is lying right next to where the speaker's memorial is. I look down and watch Cayde's chicken cluck around.

I shake my head and reach for the final piece Sundance, Cayde's ghost. Once I connect it to her, she makes a noise. She whirls in my hand.

"Lumo... I cant feel Cayde, I can't feel the light" Is the one thing she says before falling into my hand, on, but not hovering.

"I'll take you to a shard of the traveler, that might get you your light back," I tell Sundance. Sundance isn't the first ghost we've brought back, Sagira. I hop down from my spot, scaring Amanda.

"You need to not scare me so much!" SHe says. I laugh at her frightfulness.

"Is the ship ready?" asks Nox, my ghost.

"All good to go. Where are you going this time?" Amanda asks.

"Unsanctioned op to fix her," Nox says, as I pull out Cayde's ghost. I run off before she can stop me and start on my journey to earth.

Amanda's Pov.

I know that ghost anywhere... That's cayde's ghost! I hand my welding equipment to my assistant and runoff, heading for Ikora and Zavala. I pass people who say hi as I run. I find them looking over the city together. I head over to them.

"Amanda, What brings you up here?" Ikora asks.

"Lumo just took cayde's ghost," I tell them.

"But cayde's ghost was in pieces last time I checked," Zavala says.

"He somehow fixed it. and he just left!" they both look at me, then try to contact Lumo.

Lumo's pov.

I land in Fallen territory, Close to the shard but a bit away. I walk for a bit, chatting. I finally see the shard. I hold out my hand to the shard, Sundance in it. She touches the shard and nothing happens for a second. Then my light starts draining from me as the traveler pulls it, as it gets near gone, me near death from protecting Sundance, it hits Sundance, lighting her up. She awakens fully, ready.

"I can feel Cayde, but can't rez him. I can feel you too, I can feel Tenebra. We both are connected to you" She says. SO the traveler took my light and used on Sundance, and now Sundance can feel me, my ghost, and Cayde. I fall over bleeding, the black blood that exo's have leaked out of my side.

"DONT HEAL ME.," I tell them when the ghost starts to.

"If you use your light on me, then you won't be able to rez Cayde." Nox, my ghost, disagree but still brings the ship around and transmats me into it. We head to the tower. I can see Zavala, Ikora, and Amanda waiting for me. Nox transmats me out of my ship and I fall onto my knees in the courtyard.

"Lumo!"Ikora says. She runs up to me and helps me up.

"Take me to Cayde," I say, surprising Ikora and Zavala. Ikora and Zavala help me to Cayde. When I walk into the room, I hold out my hand for Sundance to go to her guardian. I finally collapse, my legs dropping out below me. Zavala and Ikora slowly let me down.

There is a flash of light and some coughing. I pick my head up and see Cayde, sitting up. He catches my eyes for a second before it starts to turn to black and my head falls. People are talking but I can't hear it. Everything goes black for a few seconds and silence comes with it, that is until a bright flash happens and I jerk up into a sitting position. I take a few deep breaths.

"And that, Is why I love ghosts," I say as I look around. everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"How long have you been working on Sundance, and how long could you speak?" Ikora asks. I chuckle for a sec.

"I got my voice box fixed a few weeks after the attack, Hawthorne helped me!" I tell them.

"And Sundance?" Zavala said.

"Ever since Cayde died. I knew what I was doing, I helped Sagira did I not. Plus I had a theory. If the shard gave me my light back when it was caged, why couldn't it do the same to others without the cage?" I told them. I finally make eye contact with Cayde, jumping up to hug him. He hugs me tight, probably wondering what is going on.

"Someone explain to me what is going on and where the hell I am?" Cayde asks. I turn to him.

"You're at the tower Cayde. I fixed sundance"I tell him.

"How did you fix her so quickly?" He asks.

"Cayde, you've been dead for 6 months. I've spent 6 months working on her." I tell him. He just grabs my arms, gripping them tightly. 6 months since the prison, he whispers. I let him just look and hold onto me. He surprises me by grabbing the back of my head and kisses me. Sparks fly, quite literally cause he did smash our mouths together, but I don't care. I've wanted this for years. Ikora, Zavala, and Amanda all leave us in privacy. We pull apart right after they leave and just sit there for I bit in each other's embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me Lumo?" Cayde askes.

"The day I was going to tell you, you died, and I went after your killer In the guilt and anger. Nobody saw me for a good solid 2 months before I came back with the news that I killed him and got your gun back. Banshee helped me fix it by getting the parts from your cashes. And once it was I done I kept the weapon, I've been using to remember our times together" I tell him. I start to tear up and Cayde pulls me into his chest. I sob at the memory of Cayde's death, even though he is right in front of me. Once I stop crying we sit in that position.

"I saw ace" Cayde suddenly blurts out. I pull away from his chest and look at him.

"Are you happy that you met him?" I ask, He just nods. Ikora decides to come back in then.

"I called a meeting, I told Hawthorne that you and Cayde would be up there when we announce that he is back thanks to you. I would suggest you go now Before anyone recognizes that Cayde is back. We nod and I lead Cayde to Hawthorne and Ikora follows.

"When we tell you to come out, beat the sitting area above Hawthorne." She says, before leaving. I let Cayde sit on the stairs as I talk to Hawthorne.

"Hey Hawthorne, you ready?" I ask.

"Yea, I'm ready, I heard that you talked to Ikora for once?" I nod my head.

'Yea, her, Amanda, and Zavala all know about me being able to talk now. I kinda surprised them when I got rezzed after I rezzed Cayde" I tell her. She turns and realizes that the crowd goes silent with Ikora waiting. I head up to where the sitting area is. and stand, looking over the crowd.

"Today is a special day, Today, a fellow guardian has figured out something monumental to the way we can do things here, I will let them explain," Ikora says. She raises her hand and points to me. The crowd turns to me, my friends in the crowd.

"When my lover's ghost got shot, I felt it, I felt her light leaving. And then he got shot too. I went after the murder and grief and rage until I killed him. And when I was done I still didn't have my satisfaction. So I went to work. I worked on my love's ghost, to fix her." I say. I bring out Sundance.

"And I did it. I brought back a dead ghost of a dead guardian. She was weak, but I had managed to do something that I nobody had ever done before. Then I remembered something. If the shard of the traveler could give me back my light when it was caged, why couldn't it do the same when it wasn't to others. So I brought her to the Shard of the traveler. The traveler bestowed sun here her light back. I took her back to my love's grave and brought him back. In the processes of that, Sun bound to me, So Sun can both feel me and my love. I nearly died coming back to my love's grave, but if Sun tried to heal me, she wouldn't have been able to heal my love." I tell the crowd. I turn around a look at Cayde. I wave him over to me.

"Let me welcome back into the world, Cayde," I say. Cayde comes and stands right next to me. I grab his hand. Everyone claps for something that wasn't possible a few months ago. He turns to me.

"You know I have liked you since the first time you got injured, remember that?" He says. I nod my head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 11/30/19 to match the story of the allied one with this piece


End file.
